


[podfic] Looking For Love In Alderaan Places

by cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, Romantic Comedy, romcom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: queelez said: hey @bessyboo how about a [fic where] Luke and Leia get set up on a blind date. Looking for love in Alderaan places.I couldn't help myself.





	[podfic] Looking For Love In Alderaan Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking For Love In Alderaan Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213771) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2017, Inspired by Twitter, Notfic, romcom shenanigans, Romantic Comedy

 **Length:**  00:07:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Looking%20For%20Love%20In%20Aldreraan%20Places_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
